10 song drabble
by Miss Barbara
Summary: 10 song drabble, lots of McAbby fluff!


**A/N Here is a short drabble, i saw it somewhere and i liked it.**

**I play 10 random songs and made a fanfic to it, using the time of the song to write a drabble. It turned out to be really McAbby-ish :P. It isn't beta-ed so please make me aware of mistakes I've made.**

**I don't own NCIS btw.**

**Rust Maar – Elly en Rikkert. (dutch song, means relax.)**

Abby felt totally at peace once she was down at her lab. It had been a hard day, working in the field. She usually hated to be out in the field, but this time it had been really necessary.

Now she was at her lab and she felt completely relaxed, turning up some music more she started to process the evidence.

When Gibbs came down to her lab an hour later he was not surprised to find her asleep, snoring a little. He turned down the music and switched the lights off. Allowing her to get some rest.

**Love and Radiation – All-star united.**

Abby stood outside in the parking lot in the poring rain. She was yelling at her beloved car. Tim couldn't help but laugh at it. He looked down from the squad room window and his favorite girl got his immediate attention.

He grabbed an umbrella and went to rescue her.

"What's up?" He asked with a smile on his face, she looked like a drowned kitten.

"Flat tire" she answered with an annoyed look on her face.

She wanted to get that look of his face and decided that there was one thing she could do. Abby kissed him senseless. There stood there, in the poring rain, feeling electric sparkles fly trough there bodies in the rain.

**Cancer – My chemical Romance.**

I have cancer, I have cancer, I have cancer.

It went like a mantra trough her head. This moment she was laying in bed with McGee, she had told him that she wanted to be with him, and seeing her face he agreed to that. She had not told him yet about the horrible thing.. First she needed to sort things out on her own.

He hold her close, and she felt save, she new it was childish but she hoped that McGee could scare the cancer away, he was sexy, and brave. He was a genius, he should be able to do that.

**Home school Girl – bunch of believers.**

Tim sighed, he hated college. All those guys picking on him, making fun of him and destroying his stuff. He was sick of it.

He waited at the bus when a lovely girl came and stood next to him. She was a few years older than him. Blond curly hair and bright green eyes.

I don't go to school she told him. Just out of the blue, you should try it. Home school is the best thing, than you can focus on the things that really matter.

Her bus came by and she hopped in. Leaving a stunned Tim behind, with a blush over his face that a girl would talk to him.

**Watch me die. - underoath.**

I skip this song, it is just to dark for me to write a story with it.

**There is no one like you – the gentlemen**

She made him laugh.

She was funny

She was smart

She was sexy

She could scare the clouds away with her smile

she was one of a kind

She made every forensic scientist in the country proud to be one.

She had endless dedication to her job and loved ones.

She could see right trough him.

She had the most gorgeous body he had ever seen.

She could make the most delicious pies he had ever tasted

She could stand her ground.

She had the most sexy voice ever

She totally got him

She could connect with his brain on so many levels.

She was a great lover.

She loved him as much as he loved her.

**Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley.**

She heard him sing and she was very surprised. She had no idea that he had a voice like that, deep, and a little bit gravely, just as she liked it.

He thought that she was asleep, they have had great sex that night. But he just couldn't sleep. He digged up his long lost guitar from the back of the closet and started to play something random. After a while he discovered that he was playing Hallelujah and he started to sing with it.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march._

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._

She threw her arms around him. Kissing his cheek she whispered in his ear. "Is it me? Am I doing something wrong."

Tim didn't know she had been listening. But she had heard it and it was time to get it over with.

"Abs, you know I love you, with my whole heart, soul and being?"

Abby nodded carefully, he sounded like he was going to break.

"I am reassigned agent afloat."

After this statement neither of them spoke. McGee started playing again on his guitar and ended with the words. "_It´s a cold and it´s a broken hallelujah" _Before he took a crying Abby in his arms.

**The last goodbye – haste the day.**

Abby stood for hours in her door. Looking at the parking space where McGee's car had been. He had asked her if she thought that they would have an future together. Abby had told him in her honesty that she didn't think so.

He told her that the couldn't do it anymore. The endless flirting and jealousy. It was eating him alive. He had to leave.

And he had left, he was going to get his own team in Rota, Spain. In Spain for Pete's sake. He kissed her on the cheek and left without an word.

**Of stars and flowers – Morphia.**

How come she had never seen it? It was in front of her all this time.

Timothy McGee.

He wanted to be her knight in shining armor and she had turned him down, time after time after time.

And now it was to late. She was looking at his coffin. The gunshot wounds where covered nicely.

Abby smiled at the irony, he was a federal agent, but he got killed in a bank robbery, coming of the toilet.

She turned her attention back to Tim. She had dated lots of other guys, some worse that the other. And she depended always on him to fix her after some guy broke her heart. And he had done it, lots of time. And now he was gone. Forever.

Gibbs came by and lead her away, she didn't really remember that. She didn't knew she was alive for the next couple of months, everyone pretended to be fine for her. But she couldn't. He was gone, and he would never come back.

It was a beautiful summer day, 327 days after Tim got shot that Abby to a gun and shot herself, allowing herself to be reunited with her beloved Timmy again.

**Settle down – The electrics.**

They had looked at at least 20 houses, but Abby kept turning them down.

They had been dating for 2 year now, and 2 months ago they decided to move in together. Neither of their apartments would so, so they wanted to buy a house together.

But now they had a problem. McGee had selected 23 houses, great houses, but Abby turned all of them down. To nice, to housely, so sweet, scary neighbors.

And McGee couldn't care less, at long as she was happy, he was.

**Greatest story ever told – five iron frenzy**

It had finally happened, Amy Sutton had hooked up with Special Agent McGregor.

Fans had been begging for it, and even Abby really wanted it to happen.

The day that the book came out Gibbs had almost threatened him, it someone was going to die over this one, he would not longer have a job.

Tony and Ziva had been reading the book secretively, but it was Abby who was the happiest, running up to him and kissing him.

"You made it happen!"

Sitting on his lap she told him that this was the greatest story ever, and it should be a movie.

Tony couldn't wait longer and flipped to the last page of the book, staring with an open mouth to the ending.

_And with an 'I Do' McGregor made Amy forever his._


End file.
